Jo Malone
by hypnoticeyes
Summary: One chair, one scent, two lovers.


Auggie sat, as instructed, in the wooden, hardback chair, bare feet on the ground, hands on the seat. He'd asked to at least be able to put a t-shirt on, but was glad now that he wasn't allowed as soft fingers crept along his back.

A sweet, fruity scent wafted in front of his nose. Come on, she was making this too easy. "Strawberry."

"Mm, correct, one for one."

A smooth, soft hand caressed across his chest from shoulder to shoulder, eliciting a throaty growl, and he lifted his hand to it, only to have the touch pull away quickly.

"Uh-uh. You agreed to the rules. One correct answer equals one reward."

A few seconds later, another scent wafted in front of him, stronger and bolder than the last. Familiar, yes, but what did it have to do with the strawberry?

"What is that?"

"Concentrate," a whisper in his ear.

Groaning in frustration, Auggie took another deep breath, this time denoting everything about the scent.

"My God, that's leather."

"Mm, that's right, two for two," her voice purred in his ear. "Now, what should be your reward?"

Auggie's hands clenched the side of his wooden chair as her warm breath caressed her ear, sending waves of desire through his body. He nearly jumped as the source of that breath latched onto a spot directly below his ear. The effect was instantaneous, and he had to fight from reaching out for her. An answering purr, light and thick with laughter tickled his neck.

His fingertips ground into the underside of the chair seat as his jeans became painfully tight, and he wondered why he'd agreed to this cat&mouse game.

"Annie, please," he groaned.

"Shh, just one more, my love, I promise. Calm down. Now, take a deep breath."

Her soft voice and sweet words slid across him, relaxing his mind, as they always did. Though his body still hummed, waiting, he knew she would never disappoint him. He heard her walking around him for a full minute, and, he thought, if she didn't do something soon, he'd soon break his promise and pull her across his lap.

A second later, another scent wafted in front of him, very familiar, so ingrained into his conscious, subconscious, and hell, Auggie was sure his ego, superego and id were all affected and stood to attention. It was a scent that brought him to his knees, every time.

"Well? Auggie, this should be an easy one."

Auggie inhaled again through his nose, allowing the scent to imbue itself with his lungs before answering, "Annie."

She sighed, and the scent came closer. "Come on, guess correctly, and you'll receive your reward."

Smiling broadly, Auggie said again, "Annie."

"It's a grapefruit, Auggie."

"It's Annie."

"Ohh."

"You've made breakfast an extremely sensual experience ever since I met you. Do I get my reward now?"

She didn't answer, and Auggie smiled with male satisfaction. He'd let her take the initiative in all this, and more than enjoyed her confidence and unhindered sensuality. Now, though, it was time to turn the tables as he'd left her speechless.

He knew she was standing to his right, and since he'd come to know her body so well in the past few weeks, he was able to move quickly, with assurance. His hands grabbed her hips, and with one lift and move, her slight weight soon settled on his lap. Her hands came down hard on his shoulders with the unexpected move.

Though he wanted desperately to wrap her legs around his begging hips and take her, then and there, he forced his fingers to let go of her hips and resume their grip on the wooden chair.

She stayed, straddled, balance on his muscled, denim-covered thighs, her hands resting on his shoulders. When she didn't move or say anything, Auggie said, "Annie? I answered correctly. Don't I deserve a reward?"

"You weren't supposed to move, though," Annie said, her voice thick and hesitant.

"Guess I lose the game, then, huh?" Auggie whispered. Lifting his heels off the floor, his knees lifted, sliding her down his thighs until they were completely hip-to-hip. He groaned and she gasped at the exquisite contact. Every muscle and instinct begged Auggie to take control, but he held back. Only a few minutes more, he promised himself.

As she sank further against Auggie's body, her thighs now nearly around his waist, her chest brushing against his, her hands clenched into his shoulders.

"Well, you cheated," she said. "Now you'll never know what the reward was." She punctuated her words with a tilt of her hips against his, knowing full well what his reaction would be. His hardness was full up against her core, letting her know that her "little game" had swiftly gotten beyond her control.

Auggie had often flaunted the fact that his remaining senses were keenly tuned, particularly his sense of smell, and all she wanted to do was tease him a little. The image of him sitting in the dining room chair wearing nothing but a low-slung pair of jeans had been in her head for a while, and when they came back from work, she couldn't wait to try out her new fantasy.

Now, though, she wondered where fantasy ended and real life began as he sat there, exuding such patience and sensuality. The position was new to Annie, as their lovemaking up to this point had been simple, hot, in a bed, limbs wrapped around each other and words whispered in each other's ear.

Auggie's heart began to pound furiously in his chest as she, more than likely without even knowing, began to rub her body against his. From groin to chest, she pressed against him. His hands began to shake as his grip tightened on the chair seat, and he knew if he didn't do something, right then and there, something would happen that he hadn't experienced since he was an inexperienced teenager.

"Annie?"

"Hmm?"

"May I move my hands now?"

"Huh?"

While the definition of her answer wasn't necessarily, "yes, auggie, please touch me," he took it as such and swiftly raised his hands to her waist. His mouth quickly found hers, stealing away what little breath they both had. Both his hands wrapped firmly around her back, pulling her even closer to him, causing them both to moan in each other's mouths.

Auggie quickly stood, smiling at bit against her twisting mouth as her legs wrapped instinctively around his hips. Without missing a step, he carried her into their bedroom and with as much control as he could muster, laid her down gently on her back, settling himself onto her body.

The final movement caused the kiss to break off, and he heard a disappointed sigh emanate from her now swollen lips. "What? What is it? Did I hurt you?"

"No, of course not," Annie said, running her hands up his muscled, rippling back. "It's just that, the chair figured heavily in the reward for guessing the final scent."

"The chair?" Auggie whispered, gasping at her seductive words. A hot and heavy image blasted across his mind, and with a move so fast, it startled even him, he wrapped his arms around her again and lifted. Her legs still clung to his hips, and she threw her arms around his neck as he led her back to the kitchen.

* * *

An hour later, as they lay on the bed, lazy and sated, Auggie nudged Annie with his elbow, "Hey, Annie?"

"Mmm?"

"If that was the reward for guessing correctly WITH cheating, what would I have gotten had I kept my hands to myself?"

"Let's just keep that 'til next time, shall we?" Annie purred in his ear.

"N-next time?" Auggie gulped at the implications.


End file.
